


Painting

by TonicClaw



Series: Ichabod's Adventures [3]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff in a Bucket, M/M, Painting, it gets emotional, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonicClaw/pseuds/TonicClaw
Summary: Ichabod. The Horseman. Painting. Stuff happens.





	Painting

**Author's Note:**

> So more SH stuff because I have literally no other things to do- (plus I need some fluffy moments for my boys) this is set in Sleepy Hollow (not New York oof) so it's a nice cottage day for painting <3

The Hessian never understood the concept of painting as a relaxation technique, whenever he tried painting with Ichabod he got frustrated. Why was it so difficult to find something to paint? As The Hessian set down the canvas for Ichabod he tried to think of things- though as expected- he couldn’t. His imagination wasn’t as good as Ichabod’s and when Ichabod painted he sat there dumbfounded at the fact that he could paint the most beautiful things from nowhere. The Hessian sat down next to Ichabod and watched him paint, handing him his towel every so often so he could wipe off the brushes.

The Hessian was slowly recognizing what Ichabod was painting- a field of flowers. As Ichabod set his brush down to get another batch of green he turned to The Hessian and asked

“Hessian-..we’ve been in each other’s company for a while now…”   
  
The Hessian stilled and knitted his brow- a silent  _ what’s the matter? _

“..well, since you know a lot about me- I wanted to know things about you..-Like your name..”

The Hessian sighed and let his body relax. He never thought about who he was besides being- well, him. The job he had when he was alive sucked out most of what he wanted to do- especially since he got paid very large amounts of money to kill people he had no need to do anything else. Ichabod looked at him, hopeful, and The Hessian wasn’t really sure what to say so he didn’t say a thing. Ichabod awkwardly went back to painting when he realized that The Hessian wasn’t going to respond to him.

An hour or so passed without either one of them saying anything- until The Hessian said   
  
“..Dedrick.”

Ichabod got startled out of his thinking and asked “..Pardon..?”

The Hessian cleared his throat and repeated “..Dedrick- That is..my name..”

Ichabod noted that information as he smiled and responded “That is a very nice name. Thank you for sharing that- even if you didn’t want to.”

The Hessian gave a quick nod and returned looking at the canvas. Ichabod was almost done by that time and was down to the last batch of colors- the field looking very lifelike. When Ichabod was done they both stepped away to see it fully. The Hessian gasped- that was one of Ichabod's best (and one of his new favorites) by far. As he turned to Ichabod he smiled, his eyes watering- never in his life would he have thought that he'd get so emotional over a  _ painting.  _ Though he guessed being “dead” for so long did that. Ichabod smiled, his shyness showing in his features, and The Hessian hugged him.

“Danke-... _ Thank you.. _ ”

Ichabod slowly wrapped his arms around him and sighed

“You're welcome Dedrick.”

They parted and Ichabod wiped the tears from his cheeks, he smiled at him and The Hessian-  _ Dedrick _ \- took his hand and kissed it. Ichabod closed his eyes and his smiled turned sheepish again as he said

“The sentiment is returned, Dedrick.”

Ichabod got his hand back after a few minutes and Dedrick sat back over by the painting to watch it dry, he wasn't quite ready for lunch so he watched the painting instead. Ichabod brought his food to him after he got washed up, he sat by Dedrick with his sketchbook and started to sketch him. Ichabod finished and hugged Dedrick from the side then he went to go rest.

Dedrick patted Ichabod's head before he left. Dedrick smiled again and looked out the window- the hill their house sat on in the Hollow had a view of the woods. Dedrick thought that maybe next time he could paint that, he wanted to make Ichabod feel the same way he did when he painted. Dedrick looked back to the painting and mused on ideas for the rest of the day. 

He ate and put his dish away and went to see where Ichabod went, he'd found him in his bed sleeping. Dedrick got in the bed with him and listened to his heart, the sound calming him enough to sleep. So Dedrick closed his eyes and put his arm over Ichabod as he floated into a dream of a field of flowers.


End file.
